Lost and found
by anccid410
Summary: Rose and Scorpius can't tell hate from love. An argument mixed with a lot of feelings they can't understand leads to a wrong that feels so right. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and found

Have you ever felt lost? Completely confused, angry and empty, but at the same time excited, happy and feeling like you belong right where you are? And all that caused by just one person.

Scorpius Malfoy and I go a long way. The day we've met, something exploded in my chest. Not in a romantic sense, it was more like pure excitement. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but there was an everlasting feeling of restlessness around him. It was not only the actual things he has done to me, but more the feeling his existence brought in me. Our screaming matches began early on, followed with duels, quidditch rumbles, even an occasional fist fight. Everything was justified when it came to the two of us.

Our friends said it was love, fiery love that was too strong to cope with the regular way, but I knew better, it was a collision. A collision of two polar opposites that both requested the other to step back, and neither was backing down. It was an endless dance that left our feet bleeding, but it was worth it, just for the thrill.

He entered out shared common room glistening in sweat, covered in rain and mud. He still held his broomstick and his hair was windswept. His glare was murderous as he removed his quidditch gear and muttered to himself about killing Albus Potter for making them have a practice at eleven o'clock in the evening and even asking a special permission to do it, and making him dodge bludgers at this weather. I angrily huffed at his presence and turned a page in my book, pretending I was reading. We weren't on good terms since he had dyed my cat's hair electric blue two days prior and I covered him in strawberry pudding during breakfast today.

''Laugh all you want red'' he all but spat '' at least I still have my dignity.'' he said that and looked me straight in the eye. I felt tears form in my eyes already, remembering that, just after I had covered Malfoy in pudding during breakfast, my boyfriend of six months, Stephen Smith decided that I was way too obsessed with Malfoy and publicly dumped me, 'officially giving me permission to go shag him just like I desperately want to' I stared in disbelief but as I met his cold glare I got up and left the great hall quickly, only hearing Malfoy say: ''Well, who can blame her for wanting me?'' I caved in and sobbed just as I passed the staircase, extremely mad at Malfoy, not Stephen, for ruining yet another relationship for me. It seems as his personal goal in life is to chase off all my boyfriends, not because he's jealous but rather wants me to be single and miserable all the time. Lily later told me that Malfoy actually got up and socked Stephen square on the jaw, way before Al and Hugo got a hold of him, but it didn't mean anything. I was still furious with him and spent the entire day hiding in the dormitory, too humiliated to show my face to the world. So I got up, ready to clear things up a bit. I closed my book and tossed it at the table.

''Malfoy'' I started ''I don't need your help with my love life. I don't need you to test my boyfriends, to dye my cat fucking blue just to ruin my relationship. To let out rumours about me, and whatever you find your sick pleasure from. I'm begging you to stop before you chase off somebody who actually matters to me!'' my chest was heaving from all the unspoken insults and screams I withheld. He stared at me with an annoyed expression. ''Weasley, try and not be stupid just this time, please, and listen. I am a slytherin, a quidditch player and Head boy. Meaning I have a lot of people wanting to be my friends. Oh don't give me that look…and with such a position, one hears and sees a lot of things. Now as much as I hate you ,weasel, I don't want the whole school to laugh at you behind your back, because that's my job, all while you are being so blissfully oblivious to the situation.'' he said it in a stone cold voice and I've had tears already rolling down my cheeks. ''W-What do you mean?'' I all but sobbed. ''Honestly, do you want me to draw a picture? He cheated on you, and not just once. So I messed with you a bit, making sure he notices it, because I know he's too jealous of me and couldn't bear you even mentioning me. So he threw a little tantrum and embarrassed you, but trust me, you'd be way more embarrassed if you stayed with him. You just don't want to have anything with him anymore.'' his gaze might have softened a bit when I started crying harder, but I've never caught it through my tears. ''S -Stop lying, Malfoy!'' I spat ''It's all you ever do! It's all your family ever does! Stay away from me, pureblood!''

''This has nothing to do with me, Weasley! And keep my family out of this!'' he growled in a low, dangerous voice, but my tears have dried and as I wiped them off, blind anger took over. He has already turned to walk into his dorm and turned off the light in the common room with his wand. I hiccupped and said in a cold and menacing voice, standing alone in the dark: ''It's all you Malfoys have ever done, isn't it? Dirty liars and pureblood maniacs, all you want is for you grandpa to be let out of Azkaban, so you can pick it up, right where you've left off, don't you? I bet they taught you some dark magic? Hmm? Why don't you crucio me Malfoy? I know your family would be proud.'' I've crossed the line. The line was so far behind me, I could never go back. I trembled and almost gasped at myself for saying something like that, since I, off all people, knew about his abusive grandfather and his hatred for the dark arts.

The common room was lit only by the moonlight and an occasional lightning and even in such dim light I caught his shaking arms. Chills ran down my spine as he turned around with a livid expression and crossed the room in two long strides. He was just inches away from me and I thought he was going to hit me. I knew I pushed him too far to be responsible for his actions. ''Take it back, you bitch.'' he leaned to my shoulder and said the words in a trembling drawl. It was borderline murderous and I swallowed hard, vaguely aware that nobody will hear me scream up here. I stepped back from him, but he grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. ''Take. It. BACK!'' he yelled in my face. ''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, God, I swear, I-I'm sorry, I take it back, I wasn't thinking'' I was too scared to cry but was truly sorry and meant it. I looked him in the eye and a dark shadow flew over them.

There was a strange change in the air, and I became aware of our position. I was a pace far from the wall and he was just breaths away, holding my shoulders. I heard a loud crack on the outside, as a thunder crashed on the whopping willow. The noise filled our room and a change happened in seconds. The air was electric, I was covered in goose bumps and the tension was cracking all around us. He was breathing heavily and looked at me with heavy lidded eyes. I gasped and arched my back as he pushed me against the wall, taking my hands and lifting them above my head. His lips crashed against my neck as his free hand ran down my side. I arched and gasped, even moaned for him to let my hands free, so I could react, and lifting my head to give him better access to my neck. His breath was hot on my skin as he left a trail of bites and sucks along my collar bone. I let my eyes flutter closed as I felt no words buzzing through my head. I couldn't form words in my head and just had a buzzing feeling fill my brain, I trembled and felt so blissfully empty. I could feel his kisses and caresses set fire on my insides and everything went pitch black. The worries and cares, the depression, the tears, our fears, our arguments, out last names, they were all gone, scared away by the fire of his lips. I hissed in pleasure when he bit hard on my shoulder, and had finally let go of my hands. I ran a hand through his hair, and felt so happy I could die. I explored every curve of his back, every sharp edge in his rippled arms, and my hand found the hem of his T-shirt, but he was quicker. He grabbed my shirt and ripped the buttons away, exposing much more of my skin. I hastily shrugged the tattered garment away and his hands were clutching at my sides. Pinching my skin and definitely leaving marks behind. I almost screamed and trew my head back, hitting the hard stone wall. I ignored the sharp pain as his hands roughly traced the curves of my breasts. I tugged at his shirt and finally managed to get it off of him, showing his still wet torso. I let my hands slide from his shoulders to the hem of his pants and I leaned in to kiss and suck his salty skin. We were fierce, fast and desperate, just like we always were in our fights. Battling for dominance, grabbing and tugging and desperately clinging to everything we could touch, kiss and bite.

I was floating in a sea of frantic movements, and my mind wasn't aware of anything rather than odd waves of pleasure and pain that were washing over me. At that moment, I felt so connected to this boy in front of me. Of the only man I've ever let touch me like this, the only one I let come this close. I could almost feel his pleasure mix and collide with mine and we were infinite in our emptiness. I couldn't remember his name, it wasn't important, my name wasn't important either, because, I could know him better than anyone, I could see him like nobody can and I don't need a name for that. I will always recognize his smell, of burnt tobacco and musk, and sweat and something so...him. I could never miss the low swagger in his walk and the way his eyes flashed when he saw me. I could recognize his mere existence in complete darkness as his physical closeness always left me burning, with either pain of pleasure. I feel our souls mould together in the moonlit room, as we both panted and scratched and grabbed, desperately trying to fight off the suffocation, to fend of the heavy burden threatening to crush us, and only relief we have found in each other.

He rolled our hips together and I felt a strong sensation pulsate inside of me, shaking me violently. We were almost naked now, only in our undergarments and he has pushed me against the wall, guiding my hips to meet his, his other hand puling on my hair, my chin lifted, exposing my neck for him. I screamed and moaned, as our thin garments only made me more pleading for release. His hands were now roughly tugging on my bra, kneading and squeezing my breasts. He ripped it off, and let his mouth rush to meet my tender flesh. Our hips kept grinding faster and I felt his arousal was as strong as mine. The dark room was filled with loud moans and grunts as he sucked, pinched and rolled my nipples with his fingers. I was practically screaming and he pushed my knickers downwards, groaning at the sight. I stepped out of them as his hands ghostly slid down. He cupped my womanhood with force and almost lifted me from my feet, while I was screaming at the sudden contact. He wasted no time and pushed his fingers into the hot, wet pathway to my centre. He touched the flame that was burning an inferno in me and I let my eyes roll back. His palm was deliciously moving against the sensitive nub and I let myself go under the surface. All that existed was his moving body and his ragged breath. He was demanding and strong, never letting me win the battle. His kisses were fierce and almost always turned into bites. His touch wasn't gentle as he pushed and pulled, tossing me like a rag doll, he explored and memorized everything, leaning in to feel my each reaction to him. He never asked permission, he just did what he wanted. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

Just as the pleasure became almost unbearable I felt him remove his hand. I tugged at his boxers, pulling them down and revealed his hard member. I instinctively reached and grasped him, stroking the silky skin. He groaned and stepped closer, and I guided him closer to my core. He never stopped to ask if it was ok, he never went slow and wasn't worried about me, he just pushed himself deep and my sharp intake of breath as he hit and passed my barrier brought us back to reality.

I never regretted losing my virginity to him. He was the one man who knew how to handle me and understood what I wanted better than anyone. When he entered me for the first time and I winced, we both froze. The storm outside stopped, the crackling sound of the tension and haze stopped and we were left in a complete silence. Our minds suddenly sobered and I realized what I was doing. I became painfully aware of his name, and our history, and it all overwhelmed me. Just as I wanted to move away I met his eyes. His clear pale blue eyes were telling me who he was. The clear sea they held behind the icy gate he usually kept in there told me something I could never fully explain. I just knew that I would never regret it, and that was it, I felt safe. I closed my eyes and slid down on him fully, releasing a throaty moan. He seemed to feel the same mix of safe and desperate as I did and responded more passionately. But after a few trusts he said: ''No'' and pushed me harder against the wall, lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. ''Let's do this right'' he breathed and carried me, while still inside me, to the door of his dorm room. My hands were wrapped around his shoulders and clutching for dear life, as he muttered the password to the doorknob.

His room was better lit than the common room, while it was adorned with much more windows. His pale body was reflecting the moonlight as he threw me to the bed and entered me again. It was far more enjoyable being in the cold silk sheets, and we were a bit less desperate and frantic than before. I felt the pain slowly transfigure to pleasure and the room was again filled with sighs and moans. We didn't speak anything because our bodies were speaking much more than words. His arms were tense and his thrusts were controlled and steady. His lips occasionally trembled as he bit back a moan. I couldn't make myself to look him in the eye; since I knew I would burn down completely by the power of his gaze and of all it would tell me. Instead I concentrated on everything I felt and let my eyes roll back each time his pelvis rubbed my nub of nerves. It lasted long and was exhausting, as neither of us wanted to give in too fast. We both wanted to remember the moment of complete surrender to each other, as it was the most glorious feeling. Finally, after almost an hour of slow and passionate love making, all the pain from the beginning long gone, I felt my buttons being pushed too far and I became louder, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He obliged and I felt myself reach the top of the cliff. I opened my eyes and met his and as I met the cold blue he pushed me right into the abyss. He never stopped thrusting as I rid out my climax and only when I was completely done he leaned closer and began pushing even faster, while I was clenching him with my walls. He was almost there when a faint:'' Scorpius'' escaped me. It was all it took. His lips crashed against mine for the first time and as he clenched my hips, I felt complete like I never had before. Our first kiss was harsh, with tongues fighting for dominance, but as we continued and he rolled off me and pulled me in his arms, it became more tender and I poured down everything I felt into it. When we pulled apart he reached for his wand somewhere on the floor and cast a contraceptive charm on me. I felt and odd, warm feeling down there, as it completely cleaned me and left me spent and satisfied. He hugged me from behind and we fell asleep curled together, but not before I murmured a faint ''Don't think this changes anything, Malfoy'' on which he just chuckled.

**Author's note: So this is my first work in a few years, I honestly can't tell if it's good or bad, so please tell me your opinion if you have the time. I apologize for the mistakes (I don't have a beta). I know the storyline is far from original, but I just wanted to try and write something like this. Also I don't know if I should continue? Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and found.

Chapter 2

It was a crisp Saturday morning, clear and bright, like a morning after a storm should be. Beams of light filled the room lazily, as it dawned.

I woke up before the Sun reached the mountain tops and shivered. The air was fresh and chilling and I was completely naked. Closing my eyes, although the light wasn't that bright, I reached around, trying to find a blanket. Finally, I found it, but it was firmly planted under a body in deep slumber. Oddly, the fact that I was naked and someone was in bed with me didn't startle me at my groggy state, so I just moved to get a better hold of the blanket. As I turned around I felt an unfamiliar ache between my legs and all over my body and all the events of the previous night flooded my mind.

My initial reaction was to groan and cover my face with my hands. He stirred and instinctively put his arm around me. He was still sleeping though, and I briefly wondered just how many girls had he actually slept with. Of course, there were a lot of stories going around but I knew at least half of them were untrue. He stirred a bit more and somehow, the entire horror of the situation hit me at once.

My eyes were half filled with tears. I had always hoped I would lose my virginity to a man I loved; at least I thought I would be in a relationship with him. I didn't feel bad or regret it, I was just a little struck by the fact that it was gone. My innocence was gone, my childhood, in some sense. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a woman. And it feels strange, new. Do I look different?

And then, of course, to whom I had lost it to. Scorpius Malfoy, no less. Does it even matter though? It doesn't feel wrong anymore and I admit it, if there was a way I could erase our history, I would, and I would be his. But it isn't that easy, and I don't even know if I love him I just…

''Please stop thinking, it's keeping me awake over here.'' Malfoy said in a deep, hoarse voice and pulled me close to him. I blushed deep red and lay perfectly still in his arms, not knowing what to do.

''Relax. Listen Weas….Rose, '' he took a deep breath '' this situation is so utterly fucked up; I don't even want to begin thinking about it now. So I suggest we completely ignore all thinking while we're here. Let's just sleep in, relax, talk about something else and pretend we're not who we are outside, and when we leave the room, we deal with it, ok?'' his voice was so serious and pained. He sounded so sincere and tired. I knew I wasn't the only one who was troubled and confused and it seemed we both needed a break from being enemies so after a few seconds I nodded and snuggled closer into him. He released a breath and relaxed, flicking his wand to move the curtains over the big windows, leaving the room in comfortable darkness. He smiled against my head and drifted back to sleep. His breath was still intact from yesterday, still minty fresh and I knew he charmed his cigarettes to keep his breath perfect. I smiled at the thought of my muggle grandparent's outrage on that invention and felt strangely peaceful in his bed. Remembering all the feeling of bliss and complete happiness and comfort I felt yesterday I fell back into sleep.

I dreamt a lovely dream in his arms that morning. It felt the most real of all the dreams I've ever had. I was standing at a hill top on a beautiful day. The sun was slightly blinding, so the entire scene was a bit hazy. I didn't see anyone but I knew I wasn't alone. Finally, I saw him. Someone, I couldn't see his face, but he reached out and took my hand. So we just stood there, holding hands and I felt such overwhelming peace of mind. Something, not a hundred patronuses could ever make me feel. Like I would never have to be sad again, as long as I was holding his hand. We stood there, completely still, for what seemed like decades. I felt so confidently in love with him, like he loves me back with the same newfound passion, like we would grow old together. Also, I somehow knew he didn't know who I was either; it was the best part, we loved each other despite who we were, I felt him rather than see him and that's why it felt so real. Finally, the scene faded, but I knew I would feel him again. I drifted into the limbo for a few seconds, until I began stirring and waking up again.

This time, he was already awake when I opened my eyes. He was comfortably curled beside me and playfully winked at me as I turned to him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, opening my mouth to start the awful conversation we bound to have, but he stopped me before I could start.

''We won't talk about it now, remember?'' his expression was serious for a second, and I softly nodded. Running my hands over my face in defeat and frustration, I decided to leave. ''I should go then, I guess I'll see you around.'' I said, getting up and trying to find my clothes. He bolted upright as soon as I left the bed. ''Don't go! Please…the moment you leave this room, things get complicated. I felt it yesterday, you did too, we won't be able to ignore it forever, but let's just deal with it later please, just stay, let's talk about something else.'' His eyes were wild with need, confusion. There was something about this new Scorpius that left me completely speechless. He wasn't the arrogant, insufferable, annoying, smirking prat I've grown to hate over the years. He was so boyish, so genuine, afraid, confused. He was actually smiling, his eyes bright and clear, like yesterday. His defense was completely gone with me and I realized that this gorgeous, undeniable, sweet and caring man in front of me was the real Scorpius Malfoy.

The thought left me baffled and I numbly got back in bed, where he spooned me and smiled into my hair. God, this feels so right. ''So what do you want to talk about?'' I asked, while he was drawing small circles on the back of my hand. ''I don't know. Umm…what's your favorite colour?'' I chuckled ''what kind of question is that?'' I snorted and he nudged me. ''Well, I realized I actually know a lot about you in general, but I have no idea about the little things, so I'm asking you randomly.'' I arched an eyebrow. '' It's yellow, but what do you mean you know a lot about me? We're not even friends!'' I turned to face him, surprised he would say such a thing and also a little overwhelmed by the absurdity of the situation. Malfoy and Weasley, butt naked in his bed, talking about colours and friendship. My father would have a stroke at the thought.

''No, we're not, but I've spent seven years being friends with Albus, almost every summer at the burrow, and the last few months living with him since I left my house the moment I became of age. And you were there all the time. What? Don't look at me like that, it's not like we're strangers. I know you hate carrots, you have a pathological fear of frogs, you're a great swimmer, you don't get along with Molly and Lucy, you secretly help James and Fred with their pranks, you hate pink and like the fact that you're not considered a girly girl but always wear skirts and dresses so you're not 'one of the guys', Albus and Alice are your best friends, you hate me since our first train ride when Al and I met and he ignored you because of me, and when we both became slytherins you hated me even more. You've never had a serious relationship, ''Because of you!'' I piped up, but he snorted ''because they were all not good enough for you.'' He frowned and gritted his teeth. I said nothing at the comment so he continued, in a softer voice ''I know you lost your virginity last night, and I know it wasn't with whom you hoped it would be. I know you're beautiful and intelligent and caring. I know you cried when I called you a know it all last week and I know you want to be an auror despite your parent's wishes.''

When he finished, I was laying there, slack jawed and at a complete loss of words. What does this mean, what should we do? I just couldn't form words as I stared into his blazing eyes. He hugged me closer, and whispered in my ear: '' Rose, I'm sorry I'm a prick all the time. It's more out of a nasty habit than anything else. I…don't think I hate you anymore. I don't think I have for a long time.''

I felt hot tears coming up and I buried my head in his chest. It was so twisted. I've always wanted someone to hold me like he does, someone who talks to me the way he does, like I'm the most delicate creature in the world. The way his eyes let me see his soul. But it was Malfoy, of all people, the only one I couldn't…no, shouldn't love. This was a cruel joke of faith and nobody was laughing.

''I don't hate you either'' I said in a small voice ''not even a little bit'' I sighed.

He held me closer and let out a sad sound. '' I guess that changes things…'' I pulled off and stared into his eyes. His lip trembled for just a fraction of a second and he leaned down softly, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was so loving and it felt so familiar. Like we were lovers in another life. He held me close and I felt the same old comfort I seemed to always find in him lately. His hand was on my waist, pulling me closer.

'' SCORPIUS! ROSEE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!'' someone bellowed from the common room. It was the almighty voice of Albus Potter. We pulled off immediately, staring at each other in horror. ''Shit'' he whispered as I wrapped a sheet over myself. ''He can't enter, our rooms have passwords.'' He said. I relaxed for a second, planning to just lay low and ignore him until he leaves, but an awful realization struck me. ''Scorpius! The clothes! Our clothes are still scattered around the room, it's quite obvious what we've been doing!'' I hissed, completely horrified. This was exactly why our relationship couldn't happen. My family! And now we have no choice. Fuck…Scorpius was hastily putting clothes on, but I saw no point. He threw me one of his T-shirts. ''At least don't be completely naked'' he said, his voice muffled from beneath a jumper he was putting on. Just as I put it over my head, there was a loud ''WHAT THE FUCK! WHOSE CLOTHES ARE THEESE?'' and a running sound up Malfoy's stairs. ''MALFOY! YOU LET ME IN THIS INSTANCE! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, BOTH OF YOU!''

Scorpius sighed and looked at me with a sad smile. ''Oh fuck it'' he said, and began walking to the door like a man meeting death sentence. He turned the knob, revealing an unbelievably red faced Albus Potter who was holding my bra in his hand. He was a little dumbfounded at the sight of Malfoy's hair extremely messy, his jumper on backwards and, of course, me, hiding my face in my hands, blushing even harder than him. Even so Albus was a slytherin, the flaring Weasley temper didn't bypass him, but he seemed to be unable to comprehend just what was going on.

''You guys…weren't at breakfast. And never showed up for the match so I thought you killed each other or something…not this though.'' He was speaking to the wall so far, but now he turned to Scorpius. '' Wha...why? No, how? Just…'' he was squeaking and gripping his hair. Scorp looked guilty, and ushered Albus in the room, pushing him on a chair. I got up and stood by Malfoy, and we were standing in front of poor Albus, who realized he was still holding my bra and threw it as far as he could. '' Explain'' he said dryly, his slytherin control quickly coming back.

Scorpius and I shared a look, and I turned to Al '' we don't know Albus, one second we were fighting and the next we were…'' I stopped, embarrassed, but he understood. '' So are you…together now? Or something?'' '' Or something I guess'' said Malfoy, looking at me warily. ''Yes'' I agreed, earning a flash of joy in his eyes. Albus didn't miss that, but said nothing. ''So you are telling me, Rose and Scorpius'' he drew out our names, like it was strange to use our names in the same sentence, without the foul context. '' That you have slept together?! And now you are thinking of becoming a couple?!''

'' Well…yeah'' Scorp said awkwardly, eyeing me for support. I nodded. Albus was staring at us for long twenty seconds, until he spoke again. '' Listen…you both complete idiots. Until you're completely sure, this doesn't leave the room. Got it? If anyone finds out the press finds out, and then the family finds out and then all hell breaks loose. So until you know you'll fuckin' marry, you both zip. It. Ok? '' He eyed us suspiciously. ''Albus we're not even together, of course we won't tell anyone. Stop being a bossy prick.'' I said, agitated with his bossy tone. ''Besides, it would be just horrific if I showed up with him just a day after I got publically accused of being 'a Malfoy slag'. '' Scorpius looked a bit apologetic. ''Fine. Just keep me updated, don't try to hide this from me'' with that, my favourite cousin got up to leave. ''And you better not stay here and shag after I leave, because that's so wrong and I will hunt you down. I knew this would happen someday'' He glared at us and then flashed us a grin before he disappeared behind the door.

''Well, that went better than expected'' said Scorpius, slumping tiredly on the chair, covering his face with his hands. ''Yeah'' I replied, falling on the bed, letting out a long, relived breath. ''Guess we should have that talk then.'' He said through his fingers. I was just about to reply as my stomach audibly grumbled. I blushed crimson, and he chuckled. ''Maybe it can wait until after lunch. '' He stood up, '' Shall we?''

**A/N: So, everyone requested a second chapter. Thanks for reading. There will be at least two more, but probably even more than that. Hope you like it, tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT: In the first chapter, ****I wrote Scorpius had an abusive father, but I've changed it to grandfather, as I want to keep things more canon. I apologize to my readers, hope you don't mind.**

Lost and found

Chapter 3

Before I left his room to go to lunch, we had shared an awkward hug and a slightly less awkward peck on the lips. The second the door closed behind me, I felt it. The exact thing he was talking about earlier. Things just got very much complicated.

I quickly gathered my carelessly scattered clothes of the floor and dashed to my bedroom. My poor cat Frank, who was still electric blue although it wore off a little, hissed at me from a dark corner, obviously very angry with me for leaving him locked in the room alone all night. '' Sorry Frankie, unplanned stuff happened, but I promise, from now on you can spend your time in the common room.'' His little beady eyes widened, as I usually never let him in the common room, mostly to protect him from Malfoy, but I guess he won't bother him anymore. He jumped off the armchair he was sitting in and dashed beside me, through the door, not giving me a second glance. I huffed in annoyance, what a rude cat. I dressed quickly, thinking about what happened last night. I ran out of the common room before Scorpius, because it would be too weird if we were both absent the entire day and then suddenly appear together. And it would be a little awkward for me.

As my lone footprints echoed the cold stone walls, I kept thinking about Malfoy…or is it Scorpius now? I thought about everything he knew about me, and wondered if I knew as much about him. I know he left his family when he turned seventeen, his granddad was in prison, and a deatheater to the core, his dad devoted his life to rebuilding the Malfoy reputation, pushing Scorpius to always do things that will regain the family some of the old power. It wasn't that Draco Malfoy didn't love his son, he just wanted to protect him, but Scorpius couldn't live that way, so he left. Albus told me he's still in some sort of contact with his family, mostly his mother, and they didn't disown him or anything, they actually gave him his part of the fortune early. Scorpius was obviously different from his family, although he always kept his mask of the cool and collected Malfoy heir in public.

I know the sorting hat took almost two minutes to sort him into slytherin, almost as much as Albus and I know both of them, along with some friends, represent the new version of slytherin students, who were smart, quiet and ambitious, rather than cold and evil as they were represented in the past. I know Al and him are best friends since the first train ride, and that they consider each other brothers. Our family fully accepted him, and Harry always compares him to Sirus Black, with whom he seems to be very alike and since he was so different than his surname indicated.

I know he's a great artist, although he keeps it a secret. I've seen the drawings he gave to Albus, they are incredible! I know he smokes a lot, he started just to annoy his parents, but got himself thoroughly addicted and he got Albus addicted to, which resulted in a lot of fights with my mum, since she knew how much damage cigarettes can make. They charm them not to be dangerous, though.

I know he's a great student, competes with me for the top spot in our class. I know he would never work for the ministry and I actually think he would make a great artist even in the muggle world. I know he…likes me, and I guess I like him too. Looking back, it is a bit obvious. He was jealous of all my ex's, and I always picked fights only to get his attention off all the stupid slags that surrounded him. Everyone was right when they said we would end up together eventually. How could I be so blind? My head was spinning, and oddly, I was filled with happiness and pride. I really wanted to be Malfoy's girlfriend. Wow.

I entered The Great Hall absent minded, forgetting that the last time I was here, my boyfriend dumped me and I hated Malfoy. How things can change in such short time. I headed to the Gryffindor table, only to see Stephen Smith hastily putting his arm around no one else than my best friend Alice Longbottom, who looked very uncomfortable. Oh God, how could I have spent six months with such slime? I head over to them, looking uninterested, while Albus was glaring daggers at him for hugging his crush from across the hall.

'' Al'' I used my favourite nickname for Alice, though she hated it '' is this prick bothering you?'' The prick hugged her closer, '' I don't think I am, Weasley, or should I say, Malfoy's whore. Why did you miss the match this morning, Rose? Were you in his bed?'' I blushed crimson; he had no idea how close to home that was. I reached for my wand but Alice, who was slowly suffocating in his death grip, was quicker. Her dad was already glaring at Smith from the teacher's table, when Alice drew out her wand and discretely pointed it in Smith's crotch. She mumbled an incarnation and he leaped from the bench. '' And don't you dare touch any of us again'' she glared at him, as he tried to look dignified while walking like a crab towards the exit. He looked at us with wild eyes, apparently unable to speak. He left followed by everyone's eyes and we earned a subtle wink from uncle Neville.

''What did you give him?'' I asked, amused. Alice was far from a goody good she looked like, but stunts like this were pretty rare. Means she was very pissed off. ''Herpes'' she said bluntly. I choked on my laughter ''What?!'' ''Relax, Rosie, it's the muggle kind, it can be cured in a second. Daddy thought me the spell; it gives quite a rash down there. With boils and everything. '' Oh my, you're so evil'' I chuckled; we both knew Smith would be too embarrassed to go to the hospital wing, or tell anyone, so we were safe from trouble. ''So'' she asked '' why exactly weren't you at the match this morning. Both you and Malfoy?'' she glared suspiciously '' Al went to look for you, but when he returned he just said you were coming to lunch and nothing else. What's going on?''

Alice wasn't an idiot. Not that she could guess what happened, but things were suspicious. Although I knew I could think of an explanation complex enough to be believable I don't know if I should. Al said not to tell anyone, but she was my best friend, and she could keep a secret. And besides, Albus knew, so it's only fair Alice found out as well.

I remember once, in fifth year, there was this party at the Gryffindor common room. I had a wand fight with Malfoy in front of the fat lady, so she refused to let any of us enter, even though we knew the password. Alice and Albus were inside and it was the first time either of them got really pissed drunk. Needless to mention, they ended up snogging all night, while Malfoy and I spent the night outside, begging the fat lady to let us in. Well, I was begging, he just kept calling her a fat retard, which didn't help us at all. Alice never told me they snogged, and a few _months_ later, I confronted her, asking why she and Al were suddenly so awkward. She told me about the party and I got so mad, I didn't speak to her for weeks. And what I've done is so much worse, if I didn't tell her; she wouldn't ever trust me again.

I dropped my face a bit ''Ah…let me just get this'' I piled my plate with three helpings of everything and stood up. She looked at me expectantly. ''Well I can't tell you here.'' She nodded and got up as well. When we reached The Entrance Hall, I guided her to the marble staircase and sat down on the lowest step. She joined me and I began: '' So…''

I told her everything, in detail. In the end, she was left gapping. '' Um…just…wait a second. You lost your virginity last night?'' I nodded ''to Malfoy?'' I nodded again, '' And you don't regret it?'' I shook my head ''And you want to be with him now?'' I nodded once again. ''and you just magically don't hate each other anymore?'' '' Guess not.'' was my eloquent reply. She put her hands over her temples. '' Rosie…listen, I don't hate Malfoy. He's a nice guy and he's been through a lot, although he can kind of lose his cool around you, we now know why that is. But you can't just jump into this, please. As much as I want this to happen, I would be the worst best friend if I didn't tell you this. He's a tough guy to tame, and I don't want you to get burnt. Especially if everyone finds out. Does anyone know yet? '' ''Just you and Al, who pretty much walked in on us'' I half grinned at her horrified expression. '' Don't worry, he didn't see anything'' I laughed. She huffed at me.

''You know, I knew this would happen. You know that Valentine's day party in fifth year…the one you and Malfoy spent outside the door, and Albus and I…snogging.'' ''Yeah'' I said, unsure how that helped her know Malfoy and I would end up together two years later. '' Well, there was a little glass charm Slughorn put on the entrance as a festive decoration. It sort of meant that whomever you spent that party with was your true love. I mean, he said it was some ancient magic, but he was probably messing with us. I mean…'' she blushed crimson, '' it's not like Albus and I are together or something…but maybe it worked on you two, since you were under it and whatnot.'' She dropped her gaze. My best friends were unbelievable! ''Alice, it's just a stupid charm soaked in a few drops of amortentia to fill the air. And besides, I know you and Albus are meant to be together, it's just you're both too blind to see it.'' She blushed harder and vigorously shook her head ''Says Rose Weasley, the world's most ignorant person. Honestly, everyone said you would end up with Malfoy, and you kept hexing us!'' I chuckled '''whatever Al…I know you'll be Mrs. Potter one day'' She hit me on the shoulder and we kept bantering, while I was shoveling food in my mouth. Lunch ended, and students started slowly leaving The Great Hall. Among the first of them were Scorpius and Albus. We both blushed, for different reasons and I suddenly felt so connected to my best friend.

The boys approached us, looking relaxed. Albus cast one look between us ''So you told her?'' he asked me. Damn, how could he be so perceptive? Maybe we were that obvious. He couldn't look straight at Alice, like he couldn't for the last three years, at least, and Scorpius couldn't really catch my eye either, his high cheek bones tinted faint red. They were so pathetic, I almost giggled.

While Scorp and I kept our cool, Albus and Alice were a sight. He was blushing so hard; tips of his ears were purple. His face was determined, and he has persistently fixed his gaze about three inches above her head. She was completely flushed, staring at a spot next to his left ear. They weren't speaking at all, just staring like idiots. Maybe that Slughorn's charm had two years delayed action, or something.

I shared a look with Scorpius, our situation could wait, these two were critical. ''Ladies, '' began Malfoy in his familiar drawl, ''we were just about to ask you to join us by the lake today.'' He smiled seductively at me and I blushed harder. ''We were?'' asked Albus, wildly turning to him. Scorp shot him a 'shut up' look and nodded. ''Yes Albus, we were.''

''And we would love to!'' I joined; it was Alice's turn to wildly break out of her stupor. '' We would?'' she asked me, half hopeful, half horrified. I nodded and got up, dragging her along.

We walked towards the lake in awkward silence. This is ridiculous! I couldn't hold Malfoy's hand, although I wanted to, and both ours best friends were walking like zombies. Ever since fifth year, there were a handful of occasions where Al and Alice were in the same room together. It was a running joke in the family, that our favourite slytherin cousin couldn't remain cool because of a girl. Alice was panicking, I could tell, but couldn't make herself go away, and Al was in the same predicament. Merlin! I nudged Scorpius in a 'what do we do now' manner. He shrugged and stirred us towards a secluded tree near the lake. We sat down, on a transfigured blanket I made. Still awkward. And Malfoy and I were supposed to be the awkward couple! I was getting angry.

''So Albus, umm…you never told me how the match went?'' Scorp tried to stir us in a conversation. '' Yeah, um well ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff to a pulp, Gryffs are playing them before Christmas, and we play the winner after the holls.'' He said it all absently; busy staring everywhere except Alice, although they were sitting close together and their fingers were touching. I chuckled ''So…you guys want to play a game?'' I asked innocently. When they mumbled some sort of agreement and Scorpius looked at me questionably, I exclaimed: ''Truth or dare!" The Al's were horrified and Malfoy laughed. ''Rose, no!'' Albus said angrily and glared. ''And why not, my dear cousin? Are you a chicken?'' he shook his head, but continued glaring ''I'm asking then.'' he said and I agreed.

''Scorp…truth or dare?'' Scorpius looked indecisive for a second, then chose dare. Albus smirked a slytherin smirk ''I dare you to take Rose on a date!'' ''What?'' I asked, baffled, followed with Alice's and Malfoy's surprised ''What?!'' as well. Obviously, Albus was mad at us for suggesting such a game and decided to take his revenge, before we made him do something with Alice. Also, he hoped Scorp would refuse, since it would be suicide to show up with me in public, and if he refused to do this, Albus wouldn't have to kiss Alice or whatever torment we could come up with. Scorpius saw through this and, to Albus's horror, agreed. ''Sure, I'll take her out, I'll do it tonight! '' now I looked horrified '' What? We can't break the rules! Take me out tomorrow, in Hogsmeade!'' he thought about it for a second ''Does that count?'' he turned to Albus. ''Sure'' he grumbled. I was flushed and hiding a little smile. I felt giddy, yes! A date! Although I hoped he would ask me, not Albus, but whatever. Scorp looked unaffected, but if you look closely, he had a few pink streaks on his neck.

''Now it's my turn…Albus?'' Scorp turned to Al, who rolled his eyes, ready to meet his sentence. ''Truth or dare?'' Albus thought for a second, trying to choose the lesser evil. ''Truth'' Scorp smiled wolfishly and Al immediately regretted his decision, he gulped. ''So…umm, what should I ask you? Oh I know!'' he theatrically 'remembered'. ''Albus, my dear friend, we all know you don't have a girlfriend at the moment, so, if you don't mind telling me…'' he grinned, ''If you could have any girl from Hogwarts to be yours, who would you choose?'' he finished innocently, and I must admit, he was quite a good actor. Alice was dying from her spot, especially since she accidentally moved her hand closer to his five minutes ago, and still hasn't plucked the courage to move it back. Albus closed his eyes. You can't lie in 'Truth or dare' there were spells that prevent it; it makes the game more fun. He tried to close his mouth, locking his teeth together, but he couldn't. A squeaky ''Alice'' left his mouth and he covered his face with his hands in humiliation. Alice let a small gasp out, and blushed so red, seemingly frozen on the spot. I was also in shock, but Malfoy was looking very smug.

''I hate you Malfoy, I hate you so much.'' Al was heard through his hands. I reached to Alice and nudged her, mouthing 'do something' her eyes widened, and she shook her head. I nudged her harder and she almost fell over Albus, who was still hiding his face.

''Umm…Albus...I'' she began, and he groaned, expecting whatever polite rejection she would come up with. She looked at us desperately and we nodded, encouraging her. ''I guess I…wouldn't…um, mind…being with you…err, I mean…being, err, your girlfriend.'' She ended lamely, helplessly eying us. I tried my best to hold my laughter at his reaction; he removed his hands from his face in a millisecond, and had a complete disbelieving look on his face. ''Really?!'' he asked, as if that was the last thing he was expecting. ''Umm, yeah...if you want to I mean'' she added quickly. He beamed ''I'D LOVE TO!'' he roared, and then heard himself, blushing furiously, when Alice jumped at his tone ''I meant, yeah, I'd…I'd love to'' he said lamely, half waiting for her to change her mind. I was jabbing myself in the ribs to suppress laughter, Malfoy was doing the same, when they both turned to face us. ''Can we get some privacy here please?'' asked the Alice's new boyfriend, while she was approvingly glaring at us. We started laughing like maniacs, crawling back to the castle, still unable to stop giggling.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Chapter 4

_Scorpius's point of view:_

We came back into our common room, still throwing giggle fits. It wasn't just the absurd way Al and Alice pushed us away to be alone anymore. It was everything. We were breaking the tension that has been gripping us for days, months, years.

I was always a little awkward around Rose. My dad, who I liked to copy in everything when I was young, always respected Harry Potter, but never the Weasleys. He found them dirty, despicable, and revolting and I just accepted that belief. So when we got on the platform on my first day of school, he pointed them out, telling me not to associate with them. I tried to oblige, but as soon as I found an empty compartment, she barged in. Rose Weasley… I fell in love on the spot. She asked if she and her cousin could sit, and as I mumbled, stumbling on my own words, she let herself in, dragging Albus along. In my mind, things got very hazy. First of all, I've never had a crush in my life before. It was strange, I kept thinking of ways to impress her, trying to copy my father's manner of speaking, and failing miserably, when they looked at me like I sprouted another head. Second of all, about an hour after they occupied my compartment, it dawned on me that she was, actually, a Weasley. Now, my eleven year old mind was very conflicted. I always imagined the Weasleys as some sort of peasants, dirty and stupid, sauntering behind the famous Harry Potter. And now, this determined, smart and beautiful girl, with long curly red hair, big blue eyes and pouty lips was messing up my fantasy completely.

So, as the dumb prick I was I suddenly started ignoring her, talking only to Albus. She was confused, as I switched between drooling over her and treating her like scum. So she, rightfully, got mad at me and left. I tried to apologize after the feast, but she was mad that I 'made Albus slytherin and took him away from her' so I got mad at her for being stupid and that's how our hateful relationship began.

I never really recovered from my first crush, though. Every time I thought I've got completely over it, it kicked in the most unexpected situations. Fourth year, we're doing the final potion for the year, I fail (!) because I've spent entire class glassy eyed, staring at Rose, whose hair's gotten even frizzier, she's sweaty, she's biting her nails, she's stressed and I was just…gone, lost in her deep blue eyes. I was extra nasty to her later, to compensate (of course, I blamed _her _for my failed potion).

When I started breaking free from my father's wrong points of view, I still couldn't be nice to her, but that was all her fault. Rose always has a way of getting under my skin, she argues, she challenges, I can't ever fully relax around her. But, since my stupid crush never left me, instead of making a fool out of myself and doing something about it, I made a habit of protecting her. Not openly, I was too much of a chicken to do that, but I was always watching from the shadows. Her idiotic boyfriends, I swear, she has the worst luck when it comes to guys…except me that is, if I even count. All of them are nice to her in her face, just fucking swooping her off her feet, but when she's gone, and her family's not there, they turn to nasty pigs. Yes, Rose is hot, no, you can't tell all your friends and the rest of the library how firm her ass is, I break noses for that. You can't fucking cheat on her with a slytherin girl, because I will find out, and I will hunt you down;

This last guy, Smith, was really something. Cheating with Kelly, who just happens to be an idiotic slag that's always after me. She tried to jump me one night and when I less than politely turned her down, she told me Smith was a better fuck anyway. I almost tackled her for more information, and when I found out what's he been doing, I was ready to rip him apart with my bare hands. But he was around Rose too much for me to get him alone, without her finding out what I'm doing. So I came up with this entire plan to make him jealous. I was ready to give up and just stab him to death in front of everyone, when he broke up with her in the middle off The Great Hall. I was about to murder him when she left, Al and Hugo had to restrain me, instead of beating him.

I was frustrated all day, mad at him, mad at her for hating _me, _mad at Albus for making us have a practice at night! During a thunderstorm! Who does that? I was running out of cigarettes, I read an article in the Prophet about my dad being rich and I was just so fed up with life when I came back in the common room. And then she had to get on my nerves too, God, when she mentioned my family, I flipped, so to prevent myself from killing her I pushed her against the wall and attached her neck with my mouth. Didn't think it through though and kept preparing for the slap that never came. And things just sort of rolled on from there. And still, I couldn't find it in me, in all the horny haze our minds were, to kiss her on the lips. Kissing her neck, undressing her, felt hot and angry, animalistic. It was a primal need, to finally claim her as mine. But kissing her lips, it was sacred. I wouldn't do it until I was sure she wanted me to (although I kind of took her virginity without asking, but in my mind kissing is so much more important than fucking, so it's kind of justified) and then when she came undone, and I was just barely hanging on, she said it, just my name, and I absolutely couldn't stop myself at that point. It was such a good kiss, I shivered.

I think she doesn't regret last night, because I sure don't, but I regret her not being my first time. It was a drunken mistake last year, that actually repeated a few times, but it meant nothing. The girl was a seventh year then and left school now, and I didn't even like her while we were doing it, so I sure as hell don't miss her now. I'm just sad I couldn't share it with Rose instead, but I can't do anything about it now.

I've spent years, involuntarily but constantly, having wet dreams about her. And still, the real thing blew me off my feet. She is perfect! Smart, gorgeous, understands me, knows stuff about me. The only thing that ever stopped me from kissing her earlier was her family (mostly Al's reaction, and her dad's) and my stupid timidity. I admit it; I was scared as hell to ever kiss her before. I'm over it now, though. She's going to be mine.

We entered the common room, and as the laughter died down, I knew I had to make a move now, before things get to awkward. I cleared my throat, and she turned to me, still smiling.

''Rose? Umm, I just, wanted to…um tell you..err…something.'' why am I such an idiot? ''Yes?'' she asked, aware of what I was talking about. ''Well, I guess, I don't…umm…regret what happened last night, in fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again. I…wait, I don't mean it like that, umm…what I meant was..'' I'm rambling, why? I stopped myself before I said something even dumber. She nervously smiled, ''If I say I agree with you, where does that leave us?'' she slowly asked. I almost beamed at her, but managed to keep a straight face: ''Well, I hope that leaves us…together. If you want to…that is.'' I finished lamely. I'm not usually this awkward, but, as I said, she made me very nervous since the first time I've seen her. She slowly nodded ''I think I do, want to…that is''. Great, she's humoring me already.

I openly beamed at her this time, hugging her and picking her off her feet. Then she kissed me, it was the sweetest kiss in the world. It meant she trusted me. '' I like you.'' I smiled at her when we broke the kiss, her face fell. ''What?'' I dropped her to her feet, what the fuck? '' I..said I liked you.'' I slowly repeated, as if she was deaf. She glared, the way she always glares at me. '' Well, I assume you realized that just now, not last night, when you SHAGGED ME!'' she raised her voice. Is it strange that I missed her yelling and glaring, not having heard it for one whole day?

I have no idea what's going on, but you must understand that most of our fights sort of go like this. We ran out of real reasons to fight ages ago, but we still have the need to jell at each other. So that's why I'm just kind of going with this unquestionably. Although, I know she's been played by people who wanted her for her fame and wealth instead of herself too many times. I was as well. Guess Al was right, we are far more similar than we realize. Still, she should know at least I like her for her, I mean, I've got enough slime on my name, even dating a Weasley wouldn't help me that much, and I'm dirty rich myself. And she's hot when she's mad, so I'll roll with this…there better be some makeup sex later.

'' I'm not some kind of whore who sleeps around, you know'' oh now she's making me angry. ''Well, I don't think that happened last night, because we weren't together when we had sex!'' '' That was different!'' we were both fuming, as always. ''Different how? What, that was some special sex, did I maybe _imperio _you to do it?'' She just let out a noise of frustration and came a step closer, trying to get in my face, but failing, as she was too short. '' You had better liked me last night, _before _you fucked me, because I'm not your sex toy or whatever.'' I don't even know what she's talking about at this point. There's always a moment in our arguments when she sees it's pointless, but tries desperately to win and starts to speak nonsense. ''Before I kissed you?! I fucking liked you since first year! I'm not trying to use you so just come off it.'' Just as she opened her mouth to retort, something dumb, no doubt, the portrait hole swung open, revealing Albus and Alice, attached to the hip. They stared at our position, which clearly showed we were in a middle of a screaming match. ''See, they're fighting, everything is normal.'' he told her, with a half-smile. ''What is it, love birds?'' he asked, patronizingly. We looked at each other. I didn't know, seems she didn't either. I rolled my eyes and dropped my defensive posture. '' We'd tell you if we knew Al…looks like some old habits are not easy to break.'' She let out a conciliatory sigh. ''You see, Al..._my girlfriend _and I would love some privacy now.'' I flashed them a grin and winked at Rose. She smiled despite herself and Albus and Alice beamed at us. '' Mate, that's my cousin, and you're disgusting. But at least she's your girlfriend this time.'' Rose blushed deeper, but looked pleased. They said goodnight and went, leaving us alone again. '' What was that even about?'' i said in a light tone. '' I'm sorry'' she said honestly '' I'm just always insecure about those things, and the day's been a mess, I'm a little crazy right now.''

I started laughing, to her, to us, to the situation. She looked at me quizzically, but with a little smile. '' We're so messed up.'' I explained through fits of laughter and she whole heartedly joined in. We laughed for almost ten minutes when i pulled her close and passionately kissed her. She was stunned at first but melted into the kiss soon enough. When we pulled apart, I stared into her eyes, grasping the fact that she was mine now. It filled me with such joy. '' You're so weird, Rose Weasley.'' She sighed into my shoulder, ''Whatever, Scorpius Malfoy.'' and affectionately nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck. We stood there for a few minutes, hugging, she yawned. '' It's late…we missed dinner.'' She frowned ''That must be why Al and Alice came over.'' I nodded ''Guess I should go then.'' She said, eying her blue cat who was happily purring on the couch. I made a puppy face ''Sleep in my room, pleaseee'' I begged. She looked at me, torn. ''Fine,'' I made my 'victory' face '' I'll come over when I shower.'' I kissed her again and headed to my room, wondering just how I managed to make Rose Weasley my girlfriend in less than a day, after wanting her for seven years.

About seven seconds after I entered my room, she barged in, one sock off and her school shirt half unbuttoned. ''Did you just say you liked me since first year?!'' she asked, seemingly having a small panic attack. I didn't fully understand the question, mostly because her bra was showing, ''Wha..?''

''Scorpius, I asked you if you said, just now, when we were downstairs and fighting, that you'd liked me since first year?'' she sounded just a tiny bit calmer. ''Oh, that'' I started sheepishly, '' I did…I liked you since the first time I've seen you.'' Maybe I even blushed a little; this is the most embarrassing day ever!

She stood there gapping, then slowly started talking, chewing out her words. She looked genuinely bewildered. ''Really? You, off all people? But…you hated me! We hated each other! Just…'' she stopped and I chuckled. '' What? I'm a chicken, I was too scared to approach you. And every time I started feeling comfortable enough around you to do something, you'd annoy me with your…gryffindorness or something and then I wouldn't even want it anymore.'' I could almost see the little gears turning in her head. ''You are so sneaky! You must be the reason Wayne broke up with me! And why David stopped liking me so suddenly, and why Aaron had a broken nose! I always suspected you were somehow behind it, but I'm so sure now!'' she didn't look angry though, just sort of happy to have solved the puzzle. I couldn't lie to her now, so I just openly admitted. ''Well, it's true, but just because all of them were pricks! Every single one, I just thought you deserved someone so much better!'' I was getting all worked up again. She just raised an eyebrow.

''And, of course, that so much better must be you?'' I opened my mouth to respond, but just let my jaw hang loose when she started walking seductively towards me, unbuttoning her shirt. I gapped; I didn't really take the time to appreciate her curves yesterday.

She dropped the shirt on the floor and dimmed the lights with her wand. Then, she pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, playing with the hem of my shirt. I took a fistful of her long red mane at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a hot kiss. I let my free hand roam her exposed back as our lips sloppily danced, trying to get as much of the other, as fast as possible. She opened the top button on my slacks, and both my hands dropped to cup her ass beneath her skirt. I slid my hands down her bent legs and took the remaining sock off.

She moved from my mouth and started kissing my neck, pulling the shirt up and over my head. I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her hands. She reflexively tried to cover herself, but I flipped us and pinned her beneath me. She looked at me with huge blue eyes and my bottom lip trembled in anticipation. This time, it won't be frantic. We'll be fully aware of what we're doing. And Merlin, I want her so bad. I leaned closer, until our lips almost touched and whispered to her:'' I've wanted you like this for so long.'' I swallowed her approving moan as I kissed her deeply.

She slid my pants and underwear down my legs and I removed hers as well. We were completely naked and I barely stopped myself from just savagely attacking her. It was really passionate love making. We were all sweaty and tangled up in each other, and God, the sounds she makes. All the moans and the sighs, little purrs and meows, and when she came she couldn't even make a sound at all, just bit her lip and let her head fall backwards, her body tensed like a tight spring.

I've never seen a hotter thing in my life than Rose Weasley naked in my bed, begging me not to stop. And I intend of keeping her at this state as much as possible. Why the hell didn't I angry snogged her sooner?

When we were done, it was already well after midnight, and since it was Saturday, we spent the entire night talking. I feel like I've just met her. Like we were strangers for seven years and suddenly, something clicked. I guess she kept her guard up around me, as I did with her, but really, I'm afraid I could easily fall head over heels for this girl. And I'm not even frightened by it.

She fell asleep in my arms when the Sun already started creeping up behind the hills, and I spent a few minutes planning our date later today. It had to be perfect, after all.


End file.
